


master's away (so we get to play)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Series: obedience, pleasure, shame [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Breeding, Cock Cages, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Minseok has to leave on a trip, so he leaves Jongdae and Baekhyun in charge of caring for Junmyeon.





	master's away (so we get to play)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh I guess my hand slipped? 
> 
> anyways enjoy the first kinda cute and fluffy installment for this series haha

Minseok has to leave town for a few days for a business trip. “You boys play nice, alright,” he orders as he’s packing his bags, all three of his subs perched on the bed, watching him. No one is wearing puppy gear because Minseok needs them all to listen to him well and remember his words later, although Junmyeon is wearing nothing but an oversized sweater because he needed the comfort of it. He’s been the most unsettled about this- he’s never had to be apart from Minseok like this, and it scares him. He’s grown to trust and depend on his master so much, and he doesn’t know how it’ll be like to be without him. 

“No shenanigans,” Minseok repeats, giving Baekhyun and Jongdae a hard stare. Baekhyun snickers and Jongdae is biting back a smile as well, but they both nod obediently. Minseok sighs, and shakes his head. 

“I don’t want anyone to end up hurt, so I would rather you guys don’t go too far without me,” he says. “Playing is fine, even some gear is fine, but I can’t have you boys all go under and not have someone here to take care of you. Please take care of each other and call me if anything comes up, yeah?” 

Again, they all nod. “We’ll be fine, we’ve played without you before,” Baekhyun says, nudging Jongdae’s shoulder. Junmyeon is wringing his hands in his lap nervously. Yes, they have played before, and it has always gone well, but he knows why Minseok is saying all this. If they all go too deep into sub space, it won’t end up well- someone should have a clear mind, be able to be in charge of things. 

“I know, and I trust you. I just worry about you.” Minseok ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, and then reaches over to gently smooth his hand down Junmyeon’s back. “And you have to take care of Junmyeonnie. You two are more independent but he needs lots of attention, don’t you baby?” 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon scoots forward so he can lean his face on Minseok’s chest, and Minseok wraps his arms around him with a quiet, fond sigh. 

“And you need to tell them what you need, alright? It’s alright to depend on them. They’re my pups but they’re your alphas, they’ll take care of you. Alright? Don’t keep secrets.” He leans in to cover Junmyeon’s face in kisses, and when he stands up straight again, Junmyeon can see the overwhelming affection in his eyes as he looks down at him. 

Later, when they’re washing up for bed and Baekhyun and Jongdae are already in bed, Minseok brings him in his arms in the bathroom. “If you would like me to take the cage off for my trip then I can,” he murmurs gently into Junmyeon’s ear, stroking up and down his back. “I don’t want you to be nervous about something happening, or anything. I’m going to leave the keys here anyway, so you can get it off if you need to.” 

The mere suggestion of that makes Junmyeon’s breath hitch a little. Minseok very rarely takes the cage off his dick- ever since Junmyeon agreed to wear it constantly, it has pretty much stayed on save for a few special occasions. He’s gotten used to it, doesn’t even think about it all that much, even if it does serve as a constant reminder that he belongs to someone else. Belongs to Minseok, belongs to his alphas. It feels good. 

It would be fun. To maybe have Baekhyun and Jongdae pleasure his cock… suck him off, if he’s lucky, maybe give him a handjob, or let him rut against something. It would be so much fun, and after being deprived of it for so long, just the thought alone is enough to have him excited. But even so… Even so, he shakes his head. 

“I don’t want everything to change when you’re gone,” he explains, gently kissing the corner of Minseok’s mouth. “I don’t want it to feel like… Like nothing is right. Not having you here is going to be hard enough as is…” 

Minseok coos fondly, brings him in even closer. “You’re such a good little boy,” he murmurs. “So good for me. But I’m leaving the key here and I’m going to tell Jongdae and Baekhyun where it is, so they can take it off if you need them to. Alright? It wouldn’t be safe, if I had it with me in Japan.” 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Junmyeon nuzzles Minseok’s neck and Minseok laughs, taps the back of his thighs to ask him to jump up so he can carry him. But he doesn’t walk out of the bathroom straight away, just holds Junmyeon against his body like it’s nothing, lets him feel small and protected in his arms for a moment. 

“Don’t worry so much,” he whispers into Junmyeon’s ear. “Baekhyun and Jongdae are so fiercely protective of you, they will baby and spoil you to death while I’m gone. And I’m always just a phone call away. All hours of the day. Nothing is going to happen.” 

“I’m not worried about that,” Junmyeon whines, even if that’s kind of a lie. But it isn’t _all_ he’s worried about, so. “I’m worried about how much I’m gonna miss you…” 

Minseok laughs, and finally walks out of the bathroom to take him to bed. “You’re adorable,” he says. “Junmyeon, you’re going to be alright. You guys are going to have so much fun that you won’t even know I’m gone.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t really believe that, but he doesn’t want to argue. Baekhyun is already fast asleep in bed and Jongdae is waiting for them with open arms, pulling Junmyeon in against him as soon as Minseok sets him down. Minseok turns off the lights and slides into bed with them, kissing them good night before settling down behind Junmyeon, arms wrapped around him and humming soft tune. 

Despite how worried Junmyeon is, he falls asleep fast, comforted by the warmth and touch of his loved ones.

In the morning, when Minseok leaves before dawn, he doesn’t wake up until Minseok shakes him awake to kiss him goodbye. “Be a good boy, I love you,” he murmurs as he kisses Junmyeon’s forehead, and then tucks him right back in, making sure he’s wrapped up tight in the blankets. “I’m going now but you just go back to sleep. It’s not even four yet.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon whispers, but indeed, he’s too bleary to even fully understand what Minseok is saying. He kisses Minseok back clumsily and then lets Minseok to just coax him back to sleep, sighing softly as Minseok’s hand brushes down his back and nuzzling Jongdae’s chest as he falls back into his slumber. Just how Minseok intended, so the goodbyes wouldn’t have to be unnecessarily tearful or prolonged. 

Next time he comes to, it’s to Jongdae thrusting his cock inside of him. 

“Look at our little sleepy head, finally waking up,” Baekhyun coos from where he’s seated next to Junmyeon’s head, legs slightly spread and hand tugging at his half hard cock as he watches. “Jongdae thought the lube would wake you up for sure but no… is this how used to being a fuck toy you are, that you don’t even wake up to being prepped? Hm?” 

Junmyeon whimpers, trying to grasp what’s going on. Jongdae slowly pushes inside of him, straddling the back of his thighs, his hands holding onto Junmyeon’s hips as he does. Junmyeon’s pajama pants have been pulled only half way down his legs and he can feel how sloppy it all is, the wet lube dripping down his perineum and the slide of Jongdae’s cock a little too dry, a little too raw, his sleepy brain unable to even process everything that’s happening. 

“Our perfect little toy,” Jongdae coos, rocking back and forth shallowly, pulling out the first little moans from Junmyeon. “I got so horny just watching you sleep, your pretty little mouth open and wiggling your ass like you were inviting me to use it. Weren’t you? Didn’t you wanna wake up to your alpha’s cock, feel it first thing when you wake up?” 

Junmyeon mewls, hands grasping at the sheets as his hips begin to rock up a little. He feels fucking used, like this, and he absolutely loves it. Loves knowing that his partners want him so bad they can’t wait to get to fuck him, that they wake up wanting him and needing him. Loves the knowledge that his body can satisfy them, always, that they can use him whenever they want, however they want. That he belongs to them.

“So good,” Baekhyun murmurs, reaching over to stroke Junmyeon’s cheek and mussed hair. “It feels nice, huh? All you ever want to do is be full of cock, and to think you get to wake up just like that, already filled nice and well. We’re spoiling you rotten, Minseok was right about that.” 

That makes Junmyeon moan even louder, the cloud in his mind slowly clearing the more awake he is and the pleasure igniting all over his skin. He’s always the most sensitive in the mornings and the rough slide of Jongdae’s cock, even without the sleeve, is enough to melt him into a whimpering mess already. It’s so tight, so raw, the weight of Jongdae’s body on his back a familiar feeling, his pleasure only amplified by being able to watch how affected Baekhyun is as well. 

“Bet you we could fuck him in his sleep and he wouldn’t even know it, if he was properly fucked before bed,” Jongdae pants, fucking into Junmyeon a little faster. “Should we try that, Baekhyun? He would wake up so sore and still filled with cum and probably so needy for us… And we would tease him for having wet dreams and spank him for being so dirty, and he would never know what we did.” 

“Yes, yes please,” Junmyeon whimpers. Oh, he loves that- he wants that. He never even thought of it before, but now the image is stuck in his head, and he can’t forget it anymore. He wants it. 

Baekhyun laughs, and scoots closer so he can push his fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth, fuck his mouth and press his slender fingers against his tongue until he makes a mess of himself with drool dripping down his chin. “You’re so naughty,” he says, pumping his own cock faster. “Our little cum whore. Even if you’re not awake, you still want our cum, huh? You still want us to breed you, fill you up? Give you every last drop of it?” 

Junmyeon can barely nod, closing his lips around Baekhyun’s fingers and sucking on them. All this dirty talk, all this talk about them being his alphas, it’s putting him in that soft, fuzzy head space, and he just lets it happen. It’s all too easy to let his sleepiness bleed into it, transform almost without him knowing. His alphas are here, they’re going to take care of him even without master.

But he isn’t the only one who’s sensitive this early in the day. Jongdae moves his hand to Junmyeon’s shoulder to gain better leverage as he starts to thrust into him harder, more frantic, chasing his orgasm now. Every push of his narrow hips has Junmyeon keening around Baekhyun’s fingers and all he can do is take it, take it like he’s been trained to do. Baekhyun is watching him so keenly, his dark eyes following every change in expression. Jongdae moans, the sound broken and breathy and he fucks into Junmyeon one last time before his orgasm hits. Junmyeon whines as he feels Jongdae fill him up, his own orgasm well out of his reach, although he feels satisfied just knowing that Jongdae climaxed, that he made his alpha pleased, gave him what he wanted right when he wanted it. 

He always, always wants to be a good boy. 

Jongdae hauls him up until he’s standing on his knees on the bed, resting against Jongdae’s chest. Baekhyun gets up as well and tears his shirt away, leaving him naked in between them. Baekhyun’s eyes are hungry as he looks him up and down, but he barely grants Junmyeon a brief kiss before pulling away. 

“You wanna do it now?” Jongdae sounds a little surprised as Baekhyun walks over to the dresser where Minseok keeps their toys and gear. “You don’t wanna wait?” 

“No, I want to see how sensitive he is,” Baekhyun replies, and he returns to the bed with a small chain with an even smaller key hanging at the end of it. And although Junmyeon has only seen the key a few times, he knows immediately what it is- the key to his cage. 

Baekhyun laughs, and grants him another kiss, nipping at his lips hungrily. “We said we would spoil you rotten, didn’t we,” he simpers as he pulls away, so he can open the lock on Junmyeon’s cock cage. Junmyeon shudders and tilts his head back on Jongdae’s shoulder, the feeling of having his cock freed always so overwhelming when it has been a while since the last time. And it has been- he can’t even remember when Minseok took it off last. 

“Such a cute little dick,” Jongdae teases, reaching around to start tugging at his cock to coax it to full hardness. “Look at him squirm, so sensitive. He’s gonna come so fast like this, isn’t he? Little slut is so naughty. This is why master has to keep his cock locked away.” 

“He’s adorable,” Baekhyun drawls, also wrapping his hand around Junmyeon’s cock to stroke it together with Jongdae. Junmyeon can only whimper, shivers raking through him. It feels so, so good, so unbelievably good, and Jongdae was right- he isn’t going to last, not like this, not when he hasn’t been allowed any stimulation on his cock in weeks. 

“Please, please,” he blabbers, although he isn’t sure if he wants them to stop or to keep going- both are equally exhilarating options, and he can’t make up his mind. But Baekhyun and Jongdae make the decision for him, immediately letting go of his now hard cock and instead smothering him with needy kisses, ravishing his mouth in turns like they can’t get enough of him. 

“I want him to ride me,” Baekhyun murmurs against Jongdae’s lips. “I wanna see his cute cock drool and dribble as he bounces in my lap.” 

“Fuck yes,” Jongdae replies, and he’s quick to nudge Junmyeon’s legs further apart so Baekhyun can lie down in between them. Jongdae doesn’t budge though, holding onto Junmyeon and guiding him with his body until he’s in Baekhyun’s lap and lowering him straight down on his cock. Baekhyun groans and Junmyeon does too, although the stretch doesn’t feel so bad now after he already got so well fucked mere moments ago. 

“Ride him,” Jongdae growls into his ear, and Junmyeon can do nothing but obey. With Jongdae’s hands on his waist and Baekhyun’s on his hips, he begins to bounce up and down, riding Baekhyun’s cock like it’s all he’s ever known. His own cock bounces along with his movements, spitting out precum eagerly and he’s so sensitive that even just the tip touching his own stomach makes him shudder and keen. It’s just been so long, so fucking long since anyone has touched him there, since he’s been allowed to touch himself. 

“Fuck, little slut is so beautiful like this.” Baekhyun is panting and his abs are flexed, but his eyes remain just as intense, watching Junmyeon, keeping him pinned down right where he is with nowhere to hide. “So needy for my cock, can’t have enough of it.” 

“The perfect little cum slut,” Jongdae croons, squeezing Junmyeon tighter. “Just how we like him. Perfect for just us.” 

Junmyeon rests his head back on Jongdae’s shoulder, and they take it as a sign to take over for him. Baekhyun begins to fuck up into him while Jongdae helps slam his body down on Baekhyun’s cock, and the pace becomes entirely too intense, frantic, a feverish chase for the climax. Junmyeon is moaning out loud, holding onto Jongdae’s shoulder and arm for support and chanting their names, his thighs burning and muscles tense, his own orgasm building up rapidly as well alongside Baekhyun’s. But Baekhyun still reaches his own first, driving his hips up and into Junmyeon with force before slamming him down and keeping him there, seated in his lap, as he comes inside him with a loud moan. 

It’s such a gorgeous sight, and even Jongdae curses watching it happen. Junmyeon is helpless in his arms, still seated on Baekhyun’s cock, his own dick angry shade of red and begging, needing to be touched but he knows better than to ask for it. His alphas decide, not him.

He’s lucky he doesn’t have to wait long. Jongdae wraps his hand around his cock and begins to jerk him off quickly, and the way Junmyeon almost screams makes Baekhyun snap back into attention as well. But he does nothing except stroke Junmyeon’s thighs to steady him, grounding him, as Jongdae mercilessly works him towards his orgasm. 

It’s almost overwhelming, the way that it feels, after only having prostate orgasms for so long, being so used it all, but Junmyeon has nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Jongdae has an arm wrapped firmly around him and Baekhyun is gripping his thighs, and so he has to just take it, simply let it happen. It doesn’t take long, not after how wound up he was, and he comes with a loud yell, spurting his come all over Baekhyun’s stomach and chest. 

Jongdae lays him down on the clean side of the bed, and Baekhyun shuffles on the bed until he’s pressed against Junmyeon’s front while Jongdae spoons him from behind. They’re all gross, sweaty and covered in cum, but Junmyeon is too delirious to care and Baekhyun and Jongdae seem intent on ignoring it. Minseok would never let them stay in bed like this, he would chase them out for a shower or wipe them down himself and then change the sheets but hey- he’s not here, so they can enjoy little liberties such as this. 

“You are so lovely,” Baekhyun murmurs as he kisses Junmyeon softly, tugging the covers up higher. “But it’s still so fucking early, so let’s sleep some more. You can have anything you want for breakfast, I promise.” 

“Yeah?” Junmyeon is so comfortable, so warm, and indeed quite sleepy again. His body clock knows that it’s too early to get up, and despite all that just happened, cuddles are a sure way to put him right to sleep. “Anything? You are really, really spoiling me…” 

“Indeed we are,” Jongdae muses, gently groping Junmyeon’s soft dick. “But it’s so much fun, and you like it, so, let us.” 

“Of course,” Junmyeon murmurs, nuzzling the pillow even as he feels Jongdae press kisses on the back of his neck. “Of course I will… my strong alphas…” 

All this probably wasn’t at all approved by Minseok, which probably means at least some of them are getting punished when he returns home, but it isn’t like punishment can’t be fun, so none of them are that sorry for it.

And Minseok expected nothing less from his mischievous puppies, as proven by the little camera he set up in the bedroom before leaving to capture anything naughty that might take place while he’s gone.


End file.
